Viral infections are associated with several human malignancies, yet the role of viral infections in the central nervous system (CNS) tumors remains unclear. Although human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) has been associated with glioblastoma multiforme (GBM), the mechanisms of pathogenesis remain to be determined. GBM is the most common primary malignancy in the CNS, and unfortunately, it is also one of the most devastating. Novel approaches to studying this disease are paramount for the advancement in treatment options for patients with this dismal disease. Using robust next generation sequencing technology, this project aims to provide insight into HCMV biology related to GBMs. In addition, investigation of the tumor microenvironment for HCMV specific host cellular gene changes will lead to the discovery of pathways in which HCMV dysregulation promotes GBM pathology. The overarching hypothesis for this project is that HCMV contributes to GBM pathogenesis through modulation of the tumor microenvironment.